


Keep Going Foward

by DarkSkyesRising



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyesRising/pseuds/DarkSkyesRising
Summary: Felt like poetry!





	

The weight of the world upon your shoulders  
A burden you carry with strength and ease  
You refuse to hand it off to another  
You wont let the pain bring you to your knees

You dont care of the consequences before you  
You know it will all end in death  
Yet you take every stride forward with arms wide open  
You dont give in to the need of rest

You know you wont fail anyone but yourself  
The only one who can break you is you  
Chin held high, you wont give up the fight  
Instead you charge, head first, right through


End file.
